Cobie Smulders
Jacoba Francisca Maria "Cobie" Smulders12 (born April 3, 1982)34 is a Canadian actress and model. She is best known for her roles as Robin Scherbatsky on the television series How I Met Your Mother (2005–2014) and Maria Hill in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Contents 1 Early life 2 Acting career 3 Charitable endeavours 4 Personal life 5 Filmography 5.1 Film 5.2 Television 5.3 Theatre 6 Awards and nominations 7 References 8 External links Early life Smulders was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, to a Dutch father and an English mother. She was named after her great-aunt, from whom she gained the nickname "Cobie".5 Smulders describes herself as "a fluent listener" of French.6 Smulders worked in modeling, which she later said she "kind of hated", adding that the experience made her hesitant about pursuing acting as a career: "You know you go into these rooms, and I've had the experience of people judging you physically for so long and I was over that. But then it was like, 'Oh no, I have to actually perform. I have to do well, and I have to have a voice, and I have to have thoughts now.'"7 As a youth, Smulders aspired to be a marine biologist.6 Describing her transition to her eventual professions, she said, I studied acting throughout high school, then modeling took over because it brought more opportunity. When I quit modeling, coming back to Vancouver, I registered at the University of Victoria. At the same time, that summer, I was taking acting classes and decided to give that a year or two instead of going back to school. I always wanted to go back to school. I was looking into taking some classes part-time, but marine biology involves a lot of lab time.6 Acting career Smulders at the CBS Comedies Premiere Party in September 2008 Smulders' first acting role was as a guest in the Showtime science fiction series Jeremiah, and she has appeared in several television series since, including a recurring role on The L Word. Her first permanent series role was in the short-lived ABC series Veritas: The Quest, which ran for one season. After the cancellation of Veritas, Smulders was cast as television reporter Robin Scherbatsky on the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother in 2005, remaining on the show for its entire nine-season run. In June 2010, Smulders made her Off-Broadway debut in Love, Loss, and What I Wore at The Westside Theatre.8 Smulders played Maria Hill in the 2012 film The Avengers. She received training from a Los Angeles SWAT team trainer to handle guns in order to portray the character.9 Smulders reprised the role in two episodes of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.,10 and in the films Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) and Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015).1112 Joss Whedon has suggested he had considered her for the role of Wonder Woman in his draft of the eponymous film, which did not go into production.13 Smulders did voice a Lego version of Wonder Woman in the 2014 animated film The Lego Movie. It was the first time the Wonder Woman character had a theatrical film appearance.14 In 2013, Smulders had a supporting role in the romance film Safe Haven. She also starred in the comedy-drama Delivery Man and They Came Together.15 In July 2015, it was reported that Smulders had exited the made-for-TV film Confirmation because she had broken her leg; Zoe Lister-Jones was then confirmed to replace her in the role of Harriet Grant.16 Charitable endeavours She filmed a PSA with Oceana, an international ocean conservation organization, in 2014.1718 Personal life Smulders and American actor and comedian Taran Killam became engaged in January 2009.19 They married on September 8, 2012, in Solvang, California.20 The couple reside in New York City, New York.21 They have two daughters; their first, Shaelyn, was born May 16, 2009,22 and their second, whose name has not been revealed, was born in January 2015.232425 In 2007, Smulders revealed she had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer at age 25, while shooting season three of How I Met Your Mother. She had surgery to remove two tumors from her ovaries, but the cancer had spread to her lymph nodes, resulting in the need for multiple surgeries over the course of two years.2627 Filmography Smulders at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con International Film Year Title Role Notes 2004 Walking Tall Eye candy 2004 Ill Fated28 Mary 2005 The Long Weekend Ellen 2006 Escapeneeded Psychotic brunette Short film 2006 Dr. Miracles29 Mrs. Peterson Short film 2007 28 Weeks Later30 Martina 2007 The Storm Awaits31 Anabella DeLorenzo Short film 2009 The Slammin' Salmon Tara 2012 The Avengers Maria Hill 2012 Grassroots Clair 2013 Safe Haven Carly Jo Wheatley 2013 Delivery Man Emma 2014 The Lego Movie Wonder Woman Voice 2014 They Came Together Tiffany 2014 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Maria Hill 2015 Unexpected32 Samantha Abbot 2015 Results Kat 2015 Avengers: Age of Ultron Maria Hill 2016 The Intervention Ruby 2016 Jack Reacher: Never Go Back Major Susan Turner Post-Production Television Year Title Role Notes 2002 Special Unit 2 Zoe Episode: "The Wish" 2002 Jeremiah Deborah Episode: "Thieves' Honor" 2003 Tru Calling Sarah Webb Episode: "Brother's Keeper" 2003–2004 Veritas: The Quest Juliet Droil 13 episodes 2004 Smallville Shannon Bell/Eve Andrews Episode: "Bound" 2005 Andromeda Jillian Rhade 2 episodes 2005 The L Word Leigh Ostin 4 episodes 2005–2014 How I Met Your Mother Robin Scherbatsky 208 episodes 2010 How to Make It in America Hayley Episode: "Pilot" 2013–2015 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill 3 episodes 2013 Comedy Bang! Bang! Herself Episode: "Cobie Smulders Wears a Black & White Strapless Dress" 2016 Animals. Anni (voice) Episode: "Flies." Theatre Year Title Role Notes 2010 Love, Loss, and What I Wore Principal character June 10, 2010 – June 26, 2010 Westside Theatre Awards and nominations Year Award Category Work Result 2013 EWwy Award Best Supporting Actress – Comedy How I Met Your Mother Won 2014 People's Choice Award Favorite TV Gal Pals (shared with Alyson Hannigan) Nominated References 1.Jump up ^ Smulders, Cobie, quoted in Radnor, Josh (April 12, 2007). "A Most Engaging Story". TVGuide.com. Archived from the original on March 27, 2009. Retrieved September 19, 2009. "full birth name is Jacoba Fransisca Maria Smulders." 2.Jump up ^ "Cobie Smulders on life after "How I Met Your Mother"". CBS News. March 30, 2014. Archived from the original on October 20, 2014. Retrieved October 13, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "Cobie Smulders". LATimes.com. Archived from the original on January 28, 2015. Retrieved January 28, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ "Thank you all for the Birthday love!!". Cobie Smulders verified Twitter account. April 3, 2013. Retrieved February 14, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "Cobie Smulders on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson". YouTube. April 18, 2008. Archived from the original on January 30, 2015. Retrieved August 1, 2013. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Johnson, Brian D. (November 16, 2013). "'It's always in my back pocket': Cobie Smulders on Canadian identity". Maclean's. Archived from the original on March 7, 2014. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Zuo, Mila (September 1, 2009). "The Elusive Charm of Cobie Smulders". Venus Zine. Archived from the original on July 22, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Wieselman, Jarett (June 10, 2010). "'Love, Loss' and two lovely ladies". New York Post. Archived from the original on October 18, 2010. Retrieved August 13, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan (April 29, 2012). "'The Avengers': Scarlett Johansson & Cobie Smulders are superwomen of the screen". Daily News (New York City). Archived from the original on October 7, 2014. Retrieved January 30, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Lesley (July 19, 2013). "Cobie Smulders' Comic-Con Reveal: Secret 'Agents of SHIELD' Role". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on October 14, 2014. Retrieved July 19, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ Graser, Marc (October 29, 2012). "Frank Grillo to play Crossbones in 'Captain America' sequel". Variety. Archived from the original on October 29, 2012. Retrieved October 29, 2012. 12.Jump up ^ Thompson, Bob (November 7, 2013). "Vancouver’s Cobie Smulders is on a roll (with video)". Calgary Herald. Calgary, Alberta. Retrieved November 7, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Satin Tights No Longer". Whedonesque.com. February 3, 2007. Retrieved May 7, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ http://brickset.com/article/9976/the-lego-movie-review 15.Jump up ^ Cobie Smulders Joins the ‘Starbuck’ Family. NextMovie (2012-08-27). Retrieved on 2013-01-07. 16.Jump up ^ Petski, Denise (July 9, 2015). "Zoe Lister-Jones Joins HBO Movie 'Confirmation' In Recasting". Deadline.com. 17.Jump up ^ Wiseman, Jessica (August 6, 2014). "Photos: Rashida Jones, Cobie Smulders, and Angela Kinsey Help Protect Belizean Reefs". Retrieved October 13, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ Scott, Walter (November 23, 2013). "Cobie Smulders’ Detachable Baby Bump". Parade. Retrieved October 13, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Alexander, Reagan (January 28, 2009). "HIMYM's Cobie Smulders Flashes Her New Engagement Ring". People. Retrieved November 25, 2009. 20.Jump up ^ ""SNL’s" Taran Killam Marries "How I Met Your Mother’s" Cobie Smulders — Exclusive". RumorFix. September 8, 2012. Retrieved September 9, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ "Cobie Smulders". How I Met Your Mother (official CBS site). Archived from the original on January 22, 2014. Retrieved April 2, 2014. 22.Jump up ^ Leon, Anya (July 3, 2009). "It's a Girl for Cobie Smulders". People. Retrieved November 25, 2009. 23.Jump up ^ "Taran Killam and Cobie Smulders Expecting Second Child". People. October 21, 2014. Retrieved October 21, 2014. 24.Jump up ^ Klassen, Anna (January 26, 2015). "'Unexpected' Star Cobie Smulders & Director Kris Swanberg On Finally Making a Pregnancy Film From the Female Perspective". Retrieved January 30, 2015. "I'm in Sundance and I have a three week old baby, so I can certainly relate." 25.Jump up ^ "SNL - Scarlett Johansson Sings Sexy ‘Love You Baby’ Lullaby Monologue". MetaTube. 2015-05-04. Retrieved 2015-12-07. 26.Jump up ^ "'I had tumors on both ovaries': Cobie Smulders reveals cancer scare". Today. April 23, 2015. Retrieved April 26, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Mom of 2 Cobie Smulders Reveals Her Battle with Ovarian Cancer". People. April 23, 2015. Retrieved April 23, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ Bobbin, Jay (August 13, 2006). "Cobie Smulders - Chicago Tribune". Chicago Tribune. 29.Jump up ^ Dr. Miracles Episode 3. YouTube. October 2006. 30.Jump up ^ Coleman, Bryce. "Cobie Smulders - Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved August 1, 2013. 31.Jump up ^ "The Storm Awaits (episode three)". YouTube. Very Advanced Productions. February 15, 2007. 3:18 minutes in. 32.Jump up ^ "NBA Star Chris Webber To Exec Produce Cobie Smulders Drama ‘Unexpected’". Deadline.com. January 7, 2015. Retrieved January 7, 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Cobie Smulders. Cobie Smulders at the Internet Movie Database Cobie Smulders How I Met Your Mother biography at CBS Cobie Smulders on Twitter Category:1982 births Category:Actresses from Vancouver Category:Canadian expatriate actresses in the United States Category:Canadian female models Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian people of Dutch descent Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Living people Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Ovarian cancer survivors Category:Canadian stage actresses